


One Year On

by KstarGleek



Series: The Challanges of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstarGleek/pseuds/KstarGleek
Summary: One year after the death of Ginny, Harry is trying to cope as he raises Albus, James and Lily on his own while juggling his career. Sequel to When We're Older.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Challanges of Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820062
Kudos: 1





	One Year On

One year On

Chapter 1 Almost a Year

Harry yawned as he walked into the head aurors office with rolled up parchment in his hand, he nodded at the secretary Kip as he approached her desk. It was approaching the anniversary of Ginny’s death. Harry could hardly believe that in three weeks it will be one year since his life changed forever. 

The closer it got to the one-year anniversary of Ginny’s death the harder it got on the four of them. It had been over a year since he had gotten a decent night’s sleep, Albus had even stopped sleeping through the night, James had regressed and had tantrums galore, his gorgeous baby girl Lilly had yet to sleep through the night even though she was two from turning one year old.

“Hi Harry, how are you?” The secretary Kip asked.  
“Exhausted”  
“Kids still having trouble sleeping”  
“Yes”  
“Now, is there anything you need”  
“I have a report to hand into Head Auror Williams” Harry waved the parchment in the air.  
“He is free, I will just let him know that you here” She then put her message on a memo and cast the spell so that it would fly to Head Auror Williams.

Harry then sat on one of the chairs that were placed for people to wait. It was not long before a memo came out of Head Auror Williams office and Kip indicated that he could go in.

When Harry entered, he looked at the big desk that was at the other end of office, seated at the desk was Head Auror Rodger Williams. Rodger Williams was a gruff man who had a wild beard to cover scars on his chin, he was gruff looking, he was a chunk of his nose and had scars on different parts of his face, one particularly nasty looking just missed his and looked like it might have hit the eye. 

“What is it you need?” Mark Williams asked in a harsh voice.

“I have a report on my last case about the false amulet”

Harry handed the parchment to Williams. 

“Now I am glad that you have come to see me, Aurors Guild and James have been unsuccessful for 3 months with the illegal trade of potions case, I have now taken them off as the last warrant we had for the information has expired. That means we now have nothing. I am reassigning it to you and Auror Greene, here is the information on the case”

Harry grabbed the folder from Auror Williams with a nod of thanks.

“There has been intelligence about an exchange tomorrow, You and Auror Greene are going to check it out”

“Yes, Head Auror Williams, if I am working tomorrow, I will need to go so that I can get the kids to bed, I may as well go now. What time do I need to be here?”

“The intelligence suggested that the deal will be going down at seven in the morning. So, can you be here by six for a briefing.”

“Ok”

“This report looks, just hand it to Karen on your way out”

Harry turned after Williams handed him the file back and he walked out of the office stopping at his desk to grab his coat and then handed the file to Karen for correction.

“See you tomorrow Rita” Harry said to Auror Greene and she nodded back.

Harry then headed to the Burrow to pick up James, Albus and Lilly from Molly.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow all he could hear was a loud screeching that he recognized as James. Harry then entered the kitchen and saw Molly at the fire stirring a pot of what looked like beef stew. Harry looked out the window before he approached her and saw Charlie chucking James up in the air and catching him. He then turned around to greet Molly.

“Hi Molly” Harry said.

Molly, startled, dropped the wooden spoon she was holding on to the floor. She then turned around and looked at Harry with a hand on her heart.

“Trying to give me a heart attack, I didn’t hear you come in” Molly said jokingly.

“Sorry Molly didn’t mean to” 

“you know to call me mum”

“Sorry mum” Harry said looking sheepish “How was the kids”

“Good only one tantrum from James when he didn’t want to have a nap. Lilly had a bit of trouble getting down for her nap so she is asleep upstairs I was going to wake her up in half an hour. You and the kids are staying for dinner, right?”

“Yes, we are, oh and I have to work tomorrow can you please look after the kids for me”

“Sure, you know I love to have the kids, though you are working way too much this is the third Saturday in a row that you have done an extra day of work. I think they are taking advantage of you. What is it that they are having you doing tomorrow.”

“A stake out for an illegal potions ring”

“What time are you bringing the kids over”

“I have to be at headquarters at 6 in the morning, is there any chance the kids can stay the night. Otherwise I will have to wake the kids up early to bring them here.”

“You know that is fine, Arthur and I love the company when they stay the night. Oh, and dinner will be ready in 30 minutes and Arthur should be home in 20 minutes”

“I’ll get the boys inside and wash their hands, then wake Lilly up.”

As Harry stepped outside, he heard two identical squeals and saw the boys running. Charlie was following them and Harry saw that he was limping.

“DADDY” Albus and James yelled at Harry.

“Did you boys have fun with Granny and Uncle Charlie” Harry said.

“yes daddy” Said James and Albus nodded.

“Hi Charlie, how are you. Have you got another burn”?

“Good, Harry and yes a Swedish short snout thought I looked like a good barbeque”

“Boys granny will have dinner ready soon so we are going to wash our hands and wake up Lilly”

“Ok daddy” Albus and James said together.

The three of them went up and washed their hands for dinner.


End file.
